


bloom (just for you)

by Anonymous



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, non idolverse, otherwise FLUFF fluff and more fluff, uhhh kinda suggestive maybe at one point but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	bloom (just for you)

dating jungeun means minimal pda - while she fails to consider how endlessly endearing the crimson glow of her ears when their fingers brush against each other paired with the way she emanates enough shy, embarrassed heat to insulate a small room is to jiwoo, she supposes it’s not all that disappointing considering what jungeun’s like at home. 

it’s like flipping a switch. out of the public eye, jungeun needs affection like the body needs oxygen, and it’s this that makes them a perfect match - jiwoo loves to dote, jungeun loves to be doted on (secretly, of course) and becomes shamelessly, adorably whiny if her physical touch quota isn’t being met. 

after dinner while jiwoo’s absorbed in the task of tidying up the kitchen, jungeun will always find a way to maneuver around her bustling and press flush against her back, chin resting on her shoulder, watching through sleepy, half-lidded eyes. at bed time they bicker until jiwoo gives in and lets jungeun be the little spoon, counting the mere minutes until she’ll turn towards her and nestle her face in the crook of her neck, breathing her lover in as she drifts off. even in between such instances there’s never a moment where they’re not hand-in-hand, jungeun’s fingers fitted perfectly into the spaces between jiwoo’s as they sit in comfortable silence and go about menial tasks or hobbies. 

they both absolutely thrive off physical touch, but it surely doesn’t stop there - though she blushes at the thought it’s not a secret to either of them that jiwoo loves jungeun’s kisses even more, if not the most.

every press of jungeun’s lips to her skin is just so _her_ \- filled with personality and meaning beyond the tenderness she reserves for jiwoo only. quick pecks just after waking up, silent teases for her morning breath, or in the winter, right after jiwoo applies the medicated lip balm she opts for to combat the dry air - she feels the disgust before she sees the displeased scrunch of jungeun’s nose after she pulls away, and giggles. a “welcome home” kiss (or two, or three) before jiwoo can even kick her shoes off in the doorway that leaves her breathless and warm and completely clueless as to what she was so irritated about in the first place. heated, lingering brushes of her lips that carry praise jungeun doesn’t have time to tell, but will do her best to show pressed all over jiwoo’s face, her neck, down, down, and down by the light of the television when they’re too wrapped up in each other to give a damn about movie night and if the hero saves the world or not because jungeun’s is right here, flushed so beautifully beneath her. she pours every ounce of love and reverence she could never possibly articulate aloud into them, hoping that maybe this will make up for what she lacks in words and tact, and jiwoo is always so intoxicatingly responsive to the intense, passionate determination jungeun has about her bleeding into the intimacy. it seems her message comes across loud and clear, jiwoo in the aftermath of it all finding herself falling even deeper still into jungeun, head spinning and body light with adoration as she strings grateful, sickly sweet kisses together like taffy on her lips. “actions speak louder than words” has never been more true than in their case.

and as much as jiwoo longs to try to put real words together, the sweetest ones language has to offer, and scream her love from the rooftops, flaunt it in the faces of strangers on the street, when jungeun’s rough exterior crumbles away before and _for_ her very eyes with the soft click of the lock on their apartment door at the day’s end she thinks maybe she can handle leaving the world in the dark.


End file.
